The Love of a Hunter
by AydenR5
Summary: Jeff Winchester isn't a normal kid. He has a past that no one could ever believe. He want's a normal life but in the Hunter world, that's something that's almost impossible. Destiel/Niff.
1. Chapter 1

They met when they were five,Sioux Falls 2002 in Mrs. Manter's Kindergarten class. Mrs. Manter's had left the room only to return with a little boy with bright blond hair. Nick hadn't even looked up until the boy had sat down at his table. The brunet glanced up before going back to doing his assignment, drawing a family picture. Red lights should have gone off when Nick glanced at the new kid's picture. A car and what he assumed were two men with another one standing next to a truck. He watched as the new kid got scolded for his drawing. The next day the new kid showed up late. Again he was scolded and was sent to time out. Nick felt bad but at the same time he was glad it wasn't him.

Two weeks had passed and the new kid, who's name Nick had finally found out was Jeff, was still a loner. He shied away from anyone talking to him, only talking when he was asked something. Nick had found out that Jeff was pretty smart although he didn't say much. Nick found Jeff odd, that's probably the reason why he felt so compelled to befriend the blond.

He walked to where the blond sat on the steps after school, both boys waiting for their ride home. Jeff glanced at him then back at all the other kids playing. Nick sat and stayed quiet.

"I'm Nick." He couldn't deal with the silent anymore. "How come you like to be alone?"

Jeff shrugged. "I miss my daddy."

"Where is he?"  
"Working. He left me with my Grandpa for school."

Nick nodded and felt even worse for the boy. He would miss his daddy too. "I'm sorry."

Jeff nodded before his eyes brightened a bit. "I'm Jeff though. It's nice to officially meet you Nick." Jeff smiled as he held his hand out for Nick to shake. Nick shook it like he had seen his dad do to all his friends. He smiled at the thought of Jeff as his friend. "You waiting for your grandpa now?"

Jeff nodded. "He's busy reading sometimes so I wait until he gets me."

"My mom is late sometimes too…you hungry. I have a fruit rollup." Nick quickly searched his backpack for the snack. Once he found it he opened it and tore it in half, handing a piece to Jeff. Jeff took it with a thank you and started to eat it piece by piece. They feel into a comfortable silence, finding comfort in each other's presence. Soon Nick's mother drove up at Nick hugged Jeff goodbye before getting in the car and going home.

Jeff sighed as Nick left. He pulled his knees to his chest and hid his face. He silently cried as the afternoon dragged on. His cries turned into sobs as more kids were picked up and he was left alone. He wiped his eyes and stood from the steps. He wanted his daddy more and more with each passing minute. He started to walk down the sidewalk in the direction he thought Bobby's house was.

Dean stepped on the gas even more. He had been thirty minutes out of Sioux Falls when Bobby had called and said he was called out on an important hunt. Meaning no one would be able to pick Jeff up right after school. Now Dean was speeding down the highway towards the school. Sam kept telling him to slow down but Dean wouldn't have it. His son was alone and Dean had been gone far too long from the boy.

He quickly turned into the school and all but jumped out of the car. He looked around but didn't see Jeff anywhere. "Jeff!" Sam yelled as he looked around. Dean ran up to the school doors, cursing when he found them locked. "Dean he's not here. Maybe Bobby did pick him up after all."

"Get in the car." Dean ordered as he got back in the impala and sped down the street back to the highway that would lead them to Bobby's. Horrible thoughts wracked his brain. The image of monsters getting his baby was tearing at his heart. He cursed himself for leaving Jeff in the first place. He had promised himself he wouldn't be John but clearly he was turning into his father. He was deep in thought when Sam told him to stop the car. Dean hit the brakes as Sam grabbed his arm. "Sam what the hell?!" His only response was his brother getting out of the car and walking to a tree stump Dean had passed. He pulled the car over and got out himself, running over to his brother and picking up Jeff and hugging him close. He put Jeff back down on the ground, crouching down so they were at eye level. "Don't you ever do the again. Do you heat me?!" His voice cracked and he pulled Jeff close again as the boy nodded. "Sorry daddy." Was the only response he got. Dean calmed himself down before motioning for Sam to drive and getting in the backseat of the Impala. He had no plans of letting Jeff go.

Nick and Jeff became inseparable after that one afternoon. They spent ever recess together and when one of their parents was late, they stayed to keep each other company. Their parent's had come to accept the friendship and afternoon arrangement. Dean had been happy Jeff had made a friend so he was happy to comply with the arrangement. Once he was happy that Nick wasn't a monster that is. More than once he had sent Jeff to school with holy water in his lunchbox.

It was the middle of summer when things changed. Jeff was allowed to accompany his dad on one of his many trips. He didn't know what kind of work his father did but he didn't care. He was content with living off fast food and sleeping in motel rooms or in the back of the impala. Watching cartoons as his dad and grandpa John would go out and work, leaving him with his uncle Sammy. He missed Nick ad Bobby but he liked being with his family and seeing all the new towns. Even at five Jeff was smarter than normal five year olds. He knew something was up ever since Grandpa John had met them at the beginning of the summer. His uncle had seemed off and his dad was constantly taking him out for ice cream and burgers.

There was one night where his dad didn't get a warning. It was after a night of him and John being gone. Jeff had been asleep. He woke up when he heard the yelling. He wiped at his tired eyes and looked at his grandpa and uncle yelling, Dean trying to make them stop. "If you walk out that door, don't you ever come back." John yelled at Sam. Jeff watched Sam falter before grabbing his stuff and walking out the door. "Dad…" "Save it Dean or you can join him."

"Daddy?" Jeff said tiredly. Both men turned to look at him, one with Sadness the other with something that looked like regret. "I don't know why you drag him along Dean. You should consider what we talked about." Jeff watched John leave and Dean then pulled him into his arms. "Come on bud. Let's get you to bed." Jeff laid his head on his father's shoulder, falling asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

Things changed. Jeff was left alone often crying himself to sleep from fear. He would be awakened by his grandpa scolding his dad and then his dad climbing into the bed with him.

Summer came to an end and Jeff was taken back to Bobby's. He didn't want to go but the thought of Nick, and his dad promising to pick him up, subsided his fears. First grade was different from Kindergarten. Nick was again in his class and the two returned to their inseparable friendship. The afternoon arrangement started up again and everything was nice.

It was a Tuesday afternoon. Clouds had been hanging around all day, the rain just now starting to pour down. Nick had a doctor's appointment so Jeff was all alone. He waited for the Impala to come into view, but it never did. Instead Bobby's beat up mustang pulled up. Jeff slowly walked to the car and got in. Bobby gave him a sad smile and tried to explain why Dean hadn't shown. Jeff just shrugged and as soon as he was home, went up to his room and did his homework. He cried himself to sleep that night. Only falling asleep when a man in a trench coat assured him his dad would be home soon.

Jeff learned to not talk about the trench coat man. Bobby had gone pale and then had gone around covering the place in salt. Nick said that people went crazy with some words. He told Jeff about his mom washing his mouth with soap because he had called his aunt a bitch. The two boys came to the conclusion that Jeff had been dreaming and that no one had been in his room that night and that Bobby had just had an episode as Nick called it.

The school year passed and there had been no visit from Dean. Bobby did his best to be at every school play and anything Jeff was involved with. He taught him to be a kid. Something he'd tried to teach Dean and Sam. Sometimes he'd take Jeff and Nick down to the park and they'd all play catch. It brought back memories from years past. It seemed more likely every day that John had finally gotten Dean to leave the boy. Bobby remembered when Dean had told John that he had gotten that girl pregnant. He had never seen John so angry. From the start John told Dean to bail but Bobby knew Dean would never. So when Jeff was born, Bobby accepted the youngster into the family. Dean had only been eighteen but he had been a great dad until now.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeff was over at Nick's house, the eight year olds playing Mario Party and laughing when they lost of one of the mini games. It had been two years since Dean had left. He still called as much as he could and made sure to come around on Jeff's birthday. He was in the middle of winning Bumper balls when Nick's mother called for them. They paused the game before running downstairs, giggling as Jeff almost fell. They had dinner and Jeff stayed the night. Bobby picked him up the next day. That was the last Nick saw of Jeff that summer.

Dean had come home. He had come to tell Bobby about John missing and that he was going to Stanford to find Sam, and that he was taking Jeff with him. Jeff felt excited about finding his uncle. Sam had never let Jeff down and the blond missed him. They left and Jeff found the comfort of the impala surround him. It was home. He had grown up in this car and he was happy to be with his dad again. The ride was filled with Jeff telling Dean about school and stuff he and Bobby had done. Dean ignored the pang in his chest. They made it to Stanford late at night. Jeff was asleep and Dean didn't have the heart to wake him. So he went in to get Sam alone. It wouldn't take long…hopefully. He was right though. Sam agreed to come for the weekend, needing to come back so he could make an interview for law school. Dean was proud of his brother. Jeff woke up when he heard the impala trunk slam closed. He heard his dad tell someone to be quiet. Jeff heard hushed arguing but was too tired to keep up. He got out of the car and looked at the trunk. He smiled and hugged Sam. "Sammy!" He heard and felt his uncle chuckle. "Hey buddy. " Sam hugged him close. He had missed his nephew dearly and wanted to slap Dean for leaving him. He had kept up with Jeff through Bobby and was beyond pissed that his dad would make Dean do that. He was going to make sure Dean never did it again.

They didn't find John and Sam ended up staying with them. He seemed sadder than the day he had joined them, but Dean and Sam wouldn't talk about it in front of Jeff. Dean assured him that it would all be okay and that his uncle just needed some time.

School came back and Jeff found himself once again dropped off at Bobby's, his dad and uncle going off on their hunt for John. Jeff and Nick didn't have class together this year, but they still spent as much time as they could together. Nick didn't ask questions about where Jeff had been or why he looked sadder than normal. He trusted the blond to tell him when he was ready. He figured home life for Jeff was bad. He hadn't seen Mr. Winchester in awhile and he knew Jeff missed his dad more than anything. It was the middle of the school year when Jeff started feeling different. He was now nine and in third grade. While other guys were talking about cute girls in other classes, Jeff couldn't care less. He only wanted to hang out with Nick and it seemed like Nick felt the same.

There was one girl in his class named Lucy. She had curly brown hair and nice blue eyes. She followed Jeff around and Jeff found to love her presence. When Nick was gone he would hang out with Lucy. One day she kissed his cheek. He didn't feel anything except a sisterly brother bond. That night he kissed Nick's cheek. It wasn't a brotherly bond. It was something more but Jeff would never tell anyone.

The next time he saw his dad was at his grandpa's funeral. Dean had come home a mess and hadn't let Jeff go for the longest time. Jeff didn't mind. He missed having his dad hug him. His dad and uncle stayed at Bobby's for awhile. Dean spent his days fixing up the impala that had somehow wrecked. Jeff knew something was up but no one would say it. Sam tried to keep Jeff entertained while Dean dealt with the death of John. Every night found Jeff sneaking into Dean's bed, waking up from a nightmare where he would lose Dean.

Dean would drive Jeff to and from school every day. It was a nice time for Jeff, having his dad around and not worrying about his dad in any danger. He didn't know if his dad was in any immediate danger but the arsenal in his dad's trunk said a different story. He didn't want to ask though, too scared of what the answer might be. Some weekends Dean and Sam would leave to work, coming back soon and never leaving Jeff alone at Bobby' for too long. At the end of the year Sam and Dean left for awhile. Dean promised to be back before the summer so Jeff didn't get too upset about it. It was a few days till May when his dad came back. He told them that Sam had gone missing. So they took off in the impala. Jeff was left at motel rooms while his dad and Bobby tried to find Sam from sources. They sent them to a ghost town. It was dark and Jeff walked closely behind his father. Before he knew it, Dean was yelling his brother's name and running towards his uncle. Bobby ran after another guy and Jeff stood frozen not believing what he had just seen. He couldn't understand why someone would want to hurt his uncle. Sam was the best and no one should want to hurt him. Bobby came back and Dean carried Sam inside a building. Bobby led Jeff inside too, making sure to keep him away from Sam and Dean. They stayed there until morning, Jeff not moving or speaking. Bobby took him on a food run. He got Jeff some ice cream hoping to give the boy something sane to hold onto. When they got back, Bobby and Dean argued. Bobby took Jeff home that day. A few days later his dad and Sam came home. Bobby was surprised and then there was more arguing.

Jeff and Nick were 10 and leaving elementary school when it happened. Jeff disappeared without as much as a goodbye. He went to the blonds' house to try and find him. Bobby said his uncle had taken him away for awhile. Nick never saw him again.

Jeff's world had changed so much. His dad was dead and he was living on the road with Sam. Sam had told him everything, about demons, vampires and other monsters. He showed Jeff how to shoot a gun and how to fight. Jeff slowly fell into the hunter life that his father tried so hard to keep him away from. Sam taught Jeff school things and hunter things. He joined Sam on easy hunts. Other times his uncle left with this girl that Jeff didn't trust at all. Her name was Ruby and he had heard his dad mention her before. No one but Sam trusted her. She was a demon after all. Jeff didn't understand his uncle's friendship with her, but Sam was his only blood family left. He couldn't lose him too.

It had been four months since Dean had died. Sam tried his best to raise Jeff and make sure he had a somewhat normal life. Ruby had told him not to worry and that Jeff would be fine. He was a Winchester after all. Sam still kept things from Jeff as best he could. They were currently in a motel near where Dean was buried. Sam was on a demon lead and had Jeff hang out at the motel. Jeff was used to being left alone now. He wished he was in school right now, able to see Nick and sleep in his room with no knowledge that monsters existed. He wanted his father back. He wanted a normal life but that wasn't going to happen. He was in his motel room when he heard knocking. He stood from the bed and went to open the door, revealing Sam and Bobby. "Jeff." He was engulfed in a hug before he could question it. His dad was here. He was hugging him again. Jeff had questions, they all did, but the main part was that Dean was back and it was really Dean. Not a monster that Jeff would have to watch Sam kill. Dean was pissed when he learned what Sam had been up too and that he had dragged Jeff along for the ride. He eventually settled down once he accepted the fact that Jeff wouldn't be able to be a kid forever. With the life of a hunter, nothing stayed secret for long.

Bobby had a friend that could tell them what pulled Dean from hell. Her name was Pamela and she was a force to be reckoned with as Jeff soon found out by her attitude. She said she could contact whatever had brought Dean back, but that it might be dangerous. Any monster could have pulled him out and making contact with them was something they shouldn't take lightly. Dean made Jeff wait in another room. Jeff tried to argue, but Dean wouldn't have it. He left Jeff then with a shotgun and some salt rounds. He didn't show it but it broke Dean's heart seeing the blond with a gun. Jeff stayed in the other room until his dad rushed out with s crying Pamela. Sam stayed with Jeff at the house. He explained that Pamela had gotten hurt by someone named Castiel. He also said that was who pulled Dean from hell.

Pamela ended up losing her eyesight that day. His dad felt horrible about it but it was done. There was no going back. There was only forward and finding whatever it was that had done this. They were currently at a hotel. Jeff and Dean asleep as Sam sneaked out to meet Ruby. That's when the screeching began. Both Dean and Jeff covered their ears and avoided the braking glass from above. It soon stopped. Bobby came back and they left, Dean talking about finding the thing and ending it and leaving Sam out of the plan. He'd only try to stop them.

The whole thing took place in an abandoned farmhouse. They painted every symbol they knew and got ready for a possible attack. The summoning spell was said and they waited. Soon the place was shaking and the roof seemed like it was going to fly off. Lights exploded and sparks started flying. Dean pushed Jeff behind a table as the barn doors flew open and a man walked inside. Jeff stared at the familiar man. He hadn't seen him since he was six and his dad had left him at Bobby's. He had sworn it was just a dream. A sign any little kid would dream up as reassurance that his dad still loved him and hadn't abandoned him to be raised by someone else. Bobby and dean shot the man but nothing happened. "Who are you?" "I'm the one that gripped you tight and raised you from perdition." Dean stabbed him with the demon knife but it was useless. The man just looked amused as he pulled the knife out. Bobby tried to hit him but the man stopped him and then did something to make him fall asleep. "We need to talk…alone" Dean's eyes snapped to the table where Jeff was hiding. He moved to keep the things eyes from noticing.

"What are you?"

"I'm and angel of the lord." Dean didn't buy it for a minute. An Angel wouldn't have burned a pour woman's eyes out. He didn't get time to find out what the guy was. Lightning struck and the shadows of wings were stretched from the man's back.

"Some angel you are. You burned that lady's eyes out."  
"I told her not to spy at my true form. It can be overwhelming to humans. So can my true voice but, you already know that. " Jeff couldn't help but drop the gun he had been holding when he remembered the screeching. He saw Castiel turn and Dean run in front of the table. "I'm not here for the boy Dean. I'm here for you. We have work for you."

After that night, the Winchesters desperately tried to stop the seals of the apocalypse from being broken. Of course they failed with Sam being controlled by Ruby. Lucifer was set free, along with the road to the apocalypse. After that they tried to find a way to kill the devil, a hard thing when the only way to kill him is by Michael's hand. Not to mention Dean and Sam being the vessels. It took Sam saying yes and sacrificing himself into the cage, to save the world. Dean was broken up about it. He stopped hunting and moved into an apartment. Dean got a job at a local garage and Jeff did online schooling. It was easier staying at home where the salt and silver knives were. Sam eventually came back, and when Dean denied the invitation to start hunting again, Sam left. Joined the Campbell's and hunted with them. He still kept in touch, `not as much as Dean liked, but he couldn't complain. Jeff had a normal life now. It wasn't perfect, but it would do.


	3. Chapter 3

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _A groan escaped from underneath a mountain of blankets, followed by an arm desperately trying to turn the beeping off. After many failed attempts the covers were thrown off and the blond glared at the clock. This time he managed to turn it off. It was only eight and the house was quiet. Maybe, just maybe he could get away with another hour of sleep. He quickly got back into bed and closed his eyes, letting the warmth wrap around him. His safety from the cold didn't last long.

"Jeff breakfast!" The voice of his dad pierced the peaceful silence. Jeff rolled his eyes before attempting to go back to sleep. "Jeff!" Hopefully since it was a Saturday, Dean would just let him sleep. "Jeffrey Winchester! Get your ass out of bed now!" _so much for sleep. _Jeff groaned as he got up and went downstairs. His dad smiled and ruffled his hair and he passed.

"It's Saturday dad. You couldn't have just let me sleep?" Jeff sat down at the kitchen table. They had moved out of the apartment and now lived in a pretty decent house, thanks to a certain angel that is.

"Sam and Bobby are coming over." Dean was always happy when Sam came over. His younger brother had finally settled down after saving a girl named Amelia from a demon attack. Jeff was convinced Sam was going to propose soon. They were in love and Amelia was good for him. After what happened with Jess, Sam needed someone. They had finally told Jeff about what happened and he was happy Sam could finally be happy. Heavy footsteps brought Jeff out of his thoughts.

"Morning papa."

"Morning Jeff." His darker haired father smiled. "Morning Dean." Dean smiled. It was the special smile Dean only used when Cas was around. It made Jeff smile that his dad's could be that happy and in love. It also made him want someone to look at him like that."Daddy!" The two year old in Castiel's grip screamed. Dean smiled and kissed her cheek. "Morning baby girl." Cas set her down in the chair next to Jeff. Her black hair hung in her face from just waking up. Amber Mary Winchester looked up at her brother with her big blue eyes. She was biologically Castiel's. After they had settled down, Dean and Cas had decided to have a family.

Dean wrapped his arms around the angel and kissed him good morning. Jeff rolled his eyes. "Hello, minors still in the room." Dean gave him a look and Jeff smiled innocently. Dean sighed and pulled away from Cas. Jeff had found out at an early age that his dad wasn't immune to Jeff's puppy dog eyes, pout, or innocent smile. Sam said it was because Jeff reminded Dean of their mother. Jeff had seen pictures of her. They had the same blond hair, same pale skin. His eyes were the same green as Dean's. It was the only trait he could see that was his fathers. Cas sat down at the table. Dean finished making breakfast and they ate. This is one of the things Jeff loved about his life now, eating as a family and not at some weird diner.

After breakfast, Jeff went upstairs to shower and get ready for his Uncle's visit. It was late afternoon when Sam and Bobby finally came. They weren't alone though. A lady and a younger girl sat in the room. Jeff hesitated at the door before Cas looked at his son and smiled sweetly. "It's okay Jeffrey." Jeff stepped into the room and smiled and hugged Sam, Amelia and then Bobby, then took a seat next to his papa on the couch. Dean held back a smile. He had adjusted to Jeff finding comfort in the angel's presence. Dean knew the feeling. Being encased by Castiel's wings was the safest place anyone could be, even if you couldn't see them.

"Jeff I want you to meet some good friends of ours. This is Ellen and her daughter Jo." Jeff looked at the people Sam had just introduced.

"Hi. I'm Jeff, but you already knew that…" He smiled softly.

Ellen looked at him. "Boy you sure have grown. I knew you when you were maybe two."

Jeff glanced at his father then back at them. They started telling stories of hunts they had gone on. Jeff stayed next to his papa and listened. After awhile Bobby shushed them. "Dean…I know you hung the hunter life up, but there's something coming. We could use your help boy."

"Bobby I gave up hunting…"  
"Dean you should go."  
"Cas.."  
"We'll be fine. I am an angel of the lord you know. I can take care of myself and Jeff. Go." That wasn't the end of it. Dean tried making up stuff and Cas would come up with a counter attack. Jeff tried not to listen but it was useless. He knew Cas was just as scared as Dean was. Hunting wasn't just a job. It could literally mean life or death. Jeff had been standing at the door while his dads bickered. It wasn't until Cas looked up that they stopped. Dean sighed before sitting on the bed and patting the spot next to him. Jeff took the spot and Dean pulled him into a hug. "I'll be back. A week tops. I promise." Dean tried to reassure him. Even though Jeff was older and Dean had given up hunting, he still worried. He still thought back to when Dean left him.

* * *

Dean had been gone for a day. He called as soon as he and Sam had settled in a motel. Jeff missed him but at the same time he liked not having his dad around all the time. Cas was away too, helping his brother Gabriel take care of some angel who was trying to cast them all out. Amber was with Amelia giving Jeff a night to himself. The blond was on his laptop looking for a movie to watch. His best friends, Kevin and Wes Tran, were sitting on his bed waiting impatiently. Kevin was a prophet and once the demons had tried to take him, Dean had offered to keep them safe. His family now lived next door.

"We should go to the movies. Not just hack into one." Kevin stated. He was the oldest of the trio and didn't like the illegal things that sometimes happened on their get-togethers.

"Do you really wanna pay to get in?" Jeff's eyes never left the screen as he hacked into the theater's database. He added a false name for three tickets. He smirked and closed out of everything, making sure not to leave a trace. That was rule number one that his aunt Charlie had taught him. "Three tickets to insidious two."

Kevin sighed and Wes patted his brother's back. "Come on Kev. It'll be fun. Besides, you should know Jeff better by now."

Jeff laughed and stood to walk to his closet. He laced up his boots, slipped an iron knife in one and a silver knife in the other. He had learned not to take chances. He slipped a bottle of holy water into his jacket pocket before going back out to his friends. "What no weapons this time?" Kevin almost sounded hopeful.

"Now what kind of Winchester would I be if I did that? Come on let's go." The three made their way downstairs and into the Tran's car. Kevin drove them to the movies and they got their tickets without trouble. Kevin sighed in relief when they were inside. The brothers went to grab seats and Jeff was sent on the snack run. His gaze was drawn to a couple of dudes who instantly followed a worker outside. His hunter instincts took over and he made his way outside and to the back of the building. One of the men had the worker against the wall. "Hey!" The vamps eyes locked on the blond. "Look Erik. We don't have to share." The vamp named Erik walked towards Jeff. Fear overtook him. He hadn't hunted in years and when he did, he wasn't alone. Still he couldn't let an innocent guy die. Every part of him wanted to run inside. Pretend nothing was happening outside and be a normal kid again, but there was no going back. The vamp picked the blond up by his shirt and pushed him into the wall. His teeth turned and Jeff flinched and tried pushing the fear away. He managed to get a punch in and the vamp dropped him. Erik's partner dropped the shocked worker and went to help his nestmate. It was two against one. Jeff backed up and they followed. Maybe if he ran, he could give the guy time to go back inside and into safety. He got another hit on Erik and the fighting started. He got some good hits on the two, but they were stronger and Jeff was out of practice. They pinned him down to the ground. He tried to fight but it was useless. His knife had been thrown from his grasp ages ago and the other was still in his boot. Jeff tried to reach for it with no avail. The vamp grabbed his arm and twisted. There was a crack and Jeff's vision blacked out. The pain shot up his arm and spread through his whole body. The vamp kept twisting and Jeff couldn't hear anything but his own pain filled screams. "Not so tough now are you blondie." The vamp snickered and it pissed Jeff off. "Erik stop playing with your food. Let's take them back. People could have heard him." Erik frowned and turned to his partner. "Just five more seconds. I like making them suffer." He turned back to the blond. "Any last words?"

Something behind Erik made Jeff smile. "Have fun in Purgatory you son of a bitch." Erick leaned forward to bite and Jeff closed his eyes. He heard the scream and then another scream a few feet away. Jeff opened his eyes and tried to stand. He yelped at the pain in his arm. He felt warmth on his forehead and then the pain faded. Slowly he moved his arm and smiled when it wasn't broken anymore.

"Jeffrey…" The deep voice was laced with fear and sadness.

Jeff stood up and hugged his father. "I'm sorry. I know you told me not to leave the house."

"That rule is there to protect you. What if I hadn't been able to get here? If Dean finds out…Jeff?" Jeff had pulled away and made his way to the theater worker. He looked Jeff's age and scared to death. His eyes met Jeff's and Jeff stopped a foot away from the scared teen. He offered the brunet his hand and the other boy eyed it before taking it.

"Th…thank you…"

Jeff smiled and shrugged. "I wouldn't call that saving but, you're welcome." The brunet smiled softly and Jeff couldn't help but smile more.

"I'd probably be dead if you hadn't intervened…those things…are they dead?"  
"Yeah they are. You don't have to worry about them."  
"What about him." The guy pointed at Cas.

"That's my papa. He's good. We would both be dead if he hadn't shown up." Jeff looked at his angel dad. Cas was looking the other way but Jeff knew he was listening. "I'm Jeff by the way."

"Nick. I used to have a friend named Jeff when I lived in Sioux Falls." He shrugged.

"Weird because I used to live there and I had a friend named Nick."

"Jeff? Jeff Winchester?" Nick's smile grew as Jeff nodded. "Is this why you disappeared?"

"That's a story for another day. I should get going. Maybe I'll see you around." Nick nodded and they parted. Jeff was allowed to go watch the movie with the Tran brothers. Cas returned home to get Amber and wait for his eldest child.


End file.
